There is often an undesired interaction between the active ingredients of magnolia extract (or synthetic analogues thereof) and components of the delivery vehicles used to formulate conventional oral compositions of magnolia extract that reduces the effective performance of such oral compositions. Consequently, there exists a need to enhance the solubility and positive interaction of the active ingredients of magnolia extract or their synthetic analogue compounds with other components in oral compositions. A need also exists for enhancing the efficacy of the delivery of the active ingredients of magnolia extract or their synthetic analogue compounds in oral compositions to improve the efficiency and bioavailability of these active ingredients.